


The Ainur

by Celandine



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Deities, Gen, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-09-01
Updated: 2002-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief overview of the Ainur, the angelic powers of Middle-earth, with information on each individual Vala and Maia whose name is known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Maiar

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally compiled for use at the Henneth Annûn Story Archive (HASA).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maiar were the lesser powers of Middle-earth, and few of their names are known.

**About the Maiar:**

  
The Ainur (singular form: Ainu) were the beings or spirits that were created directly from the thought of Eru Ilúvatar, long before the creation of Arda. They did not have physical form, it seems, although they are described as dwelling in Eru's halls and singing. It was the singing of the Ainur that in a sense created Arda; though Eru brought it into physical existence, it was the Music that was embodied thereby.

After the creation of Arda, some of the Ainur chose to enter it and dwell therein until the end of its existence. These Ainur were divided into two groups: the Valar and the Maiar (singular forms: Vala and Maia). The Valar were the greater spirits, and the Maiar were the lesser, in terms of ability. The Maiar were by far the most numerous, and mostly served particular Valar in whatever ways were needed. They could take on physical forms at will, as the Valar could.

Less is known about specific Maiar: Tolkien only named a few of them. Some people like to speculate that every powerful creature of unidentified provenance (e.g. Tom Bombadil or Huan, or on the evil side, Ungoliant and the Balrogs) was perhaps a Maia, but this theory is not proven.

The Maiar did not really have sexes, since they did not have innate physical forms, but they are generally referred to as either male or female, and some of them did take spouses, usually from among the other Maiar (though Melian wed an Elf).

Like the Valar, the Maiar were sometimes called gods by mortal Men, but this was erroneous.  


**Names and attributes of the known Maiar (alphabetically):**

**Aiwendil** : he was one of Yavanna's people, and she urged that he be chosen as one of the Istari in the Third Age. In Middle-earth he was known as Radagast the Brown, and spent most of his time enamored of the birds and beasts there.

 **Alatar** : he was one of Oromë's folk, chosen to be one of the Istari sent to Middle-earth in the Third Age. His name in Middle-earth is never given, but he was one of the two Blue Wizards.

 **Arien** : she was chosen to inhabit and pilot the Sun in its course across the sky, after the destruction of the Two Trees by Melkor/Morgoth, because of her devotion to the Tree of Gold, Laurelin. She is described as having forsaken her humanoid body and appearing as a naked flame.

 **Curumo** : he was one of the people of Aulë, and was chosen to serve as one of the Istari in the Third Age. In Middle-earth he was known as Curunír, or Saruman the White. He dwelt in the tower of Orthanc in Isengard.

 **Eönwë** : he is the banner-bearer and herald of Manwë, and served as his messenger. None in Arda surpassed his might in arms. After the Great Battle at the end of the First Age he served as instructor to the Dúnedain.

 **Ilmarë** : she is the handmaiden of Varda, and one of the greatest of the Maiar, though little is said of her.

 **Melian** : of all the Maiar, the most is said in _The Silmarillion_ about Melian, who is kin to Yavanna but served both Vána and Estë; in Lórien she tended the flowering trees in Irmo's gardens, and nightingales sang for her. In Middle-earth she took on the form of an Elf to marry Elwë Singollo (Thingol) and then lived with him as the Queen of Doriath through most of the First Age. They had one child, Lúthien, who married the mortal Man Beren, and chose to die with him. Melian's chief characteristics are her beautiful singing voice, inherited by her daughter, and her wisdom.

 **Olórin** : he is the wisest of the Maiar, and dwelt in Lórien, but often visited Nienna and from her learned patience and pity. He often walked bodiless among the Elves, whom he loved, and sometimes took form as one of them. Those who listened to him put away imaginations of darkness and woke from despair. In the Third Age he was one of those who took on the form of a Man and went to Middle-earth as one of the Istari; he was then known by many names: Mithrandir among the Elves, Tharkûn among the Dwarves, Incánus among Men in the South, Gandalf in the North.

 **Ossë** : he is the greatest of Ulmo's people, master of those seas that touch upon Middle-earth. He prefers coasts and isles to the deep waters. He delights especially in storms and his laugh can be heard in the roaring waves. His spouse is Uinen, who at times restrains him. Those who dwell near the Sea often love Ossë, but they do not trust him.

 **Pallando** : he was chosen by Alatar as a friend to accompany him to Middle-earth as one of the Istari of the Third Age; the second of the two Blue Wizards, no other name for him is known. He seems to have been one of Oromë's people.

 **Sauron** : he was at first one of the people of Aulë, and was very skilled in those crafts, but was drawn into Melkor's service. He was also known as Gorthaur the Cruel, and in the Second Age called himself Annatar, Lord of Gifts. He held the fortress of Angband for Melkor. At the end of the First Age he submitted, but when he learned he would have to be judged by the Valar, he fled and hid. In the Second Age he established himself in Mordor and began building Barad-dûr. He taught Celebrimbor the secrets of making the Rings of Power, but himself forged the One Ring in Orodruin to master the rest. His loss of the Ring signaled the end of the Second Age. In the Third Age his attempt to regain power was ultimately foiled when the Ring was at last destroyed.

 **Tilion** : after the destruction of the Trees, he was the Maia who dwelt in the last blossom of Telperion, which became the Moon. Because of his love for Arien, he attempted to draw the Moon near her, resulting in both the darker appearance of the Moon (scorched by the Sun's flame) and the more erratic appearance of the Moon's course. Earlier he had been a hunter in the company of Oromë, using a silver bow, but often slept in Lórien by Estë's pools in the light of Telperion.

 **Uinen** : she is the Lady of the Seas, and her hair spreads through all the waters under the sky. She loves all creatures in the salt water, sea or stream. The Númenóreans held her in reverence equal to the Valar. Mariners cry to her to restrain Ossë her spouse.

* * *

  


**Sources:**

  
Humphrey Carpenter, ed., _The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien_ (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2000).

John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, _The Silmarillion_ , ed. Christopher Tolkien (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1977), _passim_ but esp. pp. 30-32.

John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, _Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-Earth_ , ed. Christopher Tolkien (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1980), pp. 388-402.  



	2. The Valar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valar were the fourteen greater powers of Middle-earth.

  
The Ainur (singular form: Ainu) were the beings or spirits that were created directly from the thought of Eru Ilúvatar, long before the creation of Arda. They did not have physical form, it seems, although they are described as dwelling in Eru's halls and singing. It was the singing of the Ainur that in a sense created Arda; though Eru brought it into physical existence, it was the Music that was embodied thereby.

After the creation of Arda, some of the Ainur chose to enter it and dwell therein until the end of its existence. These Ainur were divided into two groups: the Valar and the Maiar (singular forms: Vala and Maia). The Valar were the greater spirits, and the Maiar were the lesser, in terms of ability. There were fourteen Valar, who could take on physical forms at will, which often though not necessarily resembled those of the Children of Ilúvatar, particularly the Elves.

The Valar did not really have sexes, since they did not have innate physical forms, but they are generally referred to as either male or female, and some of them did take spouses. The female Valar are collectively called the Valier. The greatest of the Valar are collectively known as the Aratar, the High Ones: Manwë, Varda, Ulmo, Yavanna, Aulë, Mandos, Nienna, and Oromë.

Although Men sometimes called the Valar gods, this is not strictly speaking accurate. Tolkien described them as "angelic powers," who ruled with delegated authority from Eru, but did not have the power of creation from nothing within themselves. Each of them knows somewhat of what is to be, from having seen an image of Arda in time before its actual creation, but they know different aspects and even together they do not know everything.

**Names and attributes of the Valar (alphabetically):**

  
**Aulë** : he is the lord over all the substances of Arda, except for air and water. His might is next after Ulmo. He is the one who wrought gems, and his skill in smithcraft is great, though all crafts are in his domain. Among the Elves he was closest in friendship with the Noldor, and taught them much; they called him the Maker. In power and thought he closely resembled Melkor, and there was jealousy between them. According to Elvish tradition, Aulë created the race of Dwarves, being loath to wait for the coming of the First Children of Ilúvatar, but when Eru found him, he submitted to judgment and was not punished for his audacity. His spouse is Yavanna.

 **Estë** : she heals hurt and weariness. She is clothed in grey, and sleeps by day on an island in the lake of Lórellin, in Lórien. Rest is her gift, and her spouse is Irmo.

**Irmo** : the younger of the two Fëanturi (masters of spirits), who has power over dreams, desires, and visions. He dwells in Lórien and is known mostly by that name; it is a land of gardens, the fairest in all the world. Estë is his spouse.

**Lórien** : _see_ Irmo.

**Mandos** : _see_ Námo.

**Manwë** : the second greatest of the Valar, after Melkor, who was similar in the thought of Ilúvatar. Of all the Valar, Ilúvatar holds him dearest and he best understands the thought of the One. But he does not understand evil, and thereby was deceived into unchaining Melkor after his first defeat. He is the King of Arda, and his greatest interest is in the air: winds, clouds, the airs of all heights. He has power over birds, especially. His spouse is Varda; they dwell together upon Oiolossë, the highest tower of Taniquetil, the tallest mountain in Valinor. When Varda is with him, he can see further than all other eyes. He is also called Súlimo, Lord of the Breath of Arda.

**Melkor** : he was coëval with Manwë, and very like him in the thought of Ilúvatar. He had something of the powers and knowledge of all the other Valar, but turned to evil purposes and squandered them, desiring power and dominion over both Arda and all who dwelt within it. His desire was first for the Light, but when he could not possess it entirely, he fell into Darkness, which he used in many of his evil works. Thus darkness became feared by all living things. He drew to himself many other spirits. With the theft of the Silmarils, Fëanor named him Morgoth, the Dark Enemy, and the Elves will not call him by any other name. His first great dwelling in the north of Middle-earth was Utumno, destroyed by the Valar in their first war against him; rebuilt, it was called Angband. At the end of the First Age Melkor was again defeated. He was bound in the chain Angainor and thrust through the Door of Night into the Timeless Void. His spirit, however, pervades the very substance of Arda.

**Námo** : the elder of the two Fëanturi (masters of spirits), who dwells in Mandos and is often called by the name of his dwelling. He keeps the Houses of the Dead and summons the spirits of the slain. He knows more than any other of the Valar what will be, for he forgets nothing, and serves as the Doomsman of the Valar; but he speaks his judgments and dooms only when bidden by Manwë. Only once has he been moved to pity, when Lúthien pleaded with him in song. His spouse is Vairë.

**Nessa** : she is fleetfooted, lithe, delighting in dancing on the lawns of Valimar. She loves the deer, and they follow her, but she can outrun them. Her spouse is Tulkas. Oromë is her brother.

**Nienna** : she is the sister of the Fëanturi, and dwells alone on the very western borders of the world. Nienna is the mourner, lamenting for every wound that has marred Arda, but she does not mourn for herself and those who listen to her learn pity and endurance in hope. She rarely goes to the city of Valimar, but frequents the halls of Mandos; the spirits that dwell there find that she brings them strength and turns their sorrows to wisdom. Her tears can heal, and through them the Two Trees brought forth their last blossom and fruit.

**Oromë** : he is a great lord and hunter, not as strong as Tulkas but greater and more dreadful in wrath. He loved the lands of Middle-earth and returned to Valinor only reluctantly. He hunted monsters and fell beasts there, and took delight in horses and hounds, and also trees: therefore he was called by the Elves Aldaron, the Lord of Forests, or Tauron in Sindarin. His horse is Nahar, white in sun and silver in the moonlight. His great horn is the Valaróma, which sounds like the rising of the sun or the lighting through clouds. His spouse is Vána, and he dwells in the woods of southern Valinor.

**Tulkas** : he is called Astaldo, the Valiant, and is the greatest in strength and prowess of all the Valar. He came to Arda late, in order to contend against Melkor in the first battles. He has golden hair and beard and a ruddy face; his hands are his weapons and he laughs as he fights. He is tireless on foot and uses no steed. He recks little of past or future and is no good counsellor, but is a good friend to have. His spouse is Nessa.

**Ulmo** : he is the Lord of Waters, dwelling nowhere long, and having no spouse. His power is second only to Manwë. He seldom visits Valinor, though he and Manwë were close friends before its creation, for he rarely clothes himself in a body. He loves Elves and Men both, and speaks to them mostly through the music of the waters. All waters are under his governance, and thus he gains news of all that happens in Arda. He taught the Teleri much music; his horns are called the Ulumúri.

**Vairë** : she is the Weaver, who takes all things that happen and weaves them into tapestries that adorn the halls of Mandos her spouse.

**Vána** : she is the Ever-young, younger sister of Yavanna. Birds sing when she draws near, and the flowers open. Her spouse is Oromë.

**Varda** : she is the Lady of the Stars, and light is her sphere of power and her joy. She created the stars, set the courses of Sun and Moon, and placed the star Eärendil in the sky. She is the most beautiful of all creatures, for the light of Ilúvatar lingers in her face. Her spouse is Manwë; they dwell together upon Oiolossë, the highest tower of Taniquetil, the tallest mountain in Valinor. When Manwë is with her, she can hear more clearly than any other. The Elves hold Varda in the greatest love and reverence of all the Valar, and call her Elbereth (Star-Queen), Elentári (Queen of the Stars), Tintallë (the Kindler), Gilthoniel, Fanuilos, and other names.

**Yavanna** : she is the Giver of Fruits, who loves all things that grow in the earth, though she has power over the _kelvar_ (animals) as well as _olvar_ (plants). Her greatest creation was the Two Trees, Telperion and Laurelin. The Elves hold her in reverence next only to Varda, and call her Kementári, the Queen of the Earth. She often takes the form of a tree, though when she takes the shape of a woman she is tall and robed in green. Her spouse is Aulë.

* * *

  


**Sources:**

  
Humphrey Carpenter, ed., _The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien_ (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2000), esp. pp. 146-7.

John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, _The Silmarillion_ , ed. Christopher Tolkien (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1977), _passim_ but esp. pp. 15-32.  



End file.
